


#60 - Happy birthday.

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: 100 Ways To Say I love You [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday, Complete, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: She always remembers... Mulder, not so much.BTW, they have cubicles and desks because this was that time in season 6 when they were doing background checks and not working in the FBI.





	

"You missed an exciting meeting," Mulder said, throwing a sideways glance at the half empty inbox that was perched on Scully's desk. Slowly, she turned in her chair to face him, a shy smile bearing a greeting that she did not share verbally; he was a welcome distraction from the monotony that dull office work provided.  
  
"Oh? What happened?" She was eager to hear the tale, but she could tell by his expression and his tone that he was being sarcastic. He glanced at her, and gave her a coy smirk, before he started to explain:  
  
"Well, we spent 15 minutes arguing over if we should form a committee, which we already have... and then another 15 minutes to decide if we should form it at this meeting or the next one. So... yeah. That's how I spent my 1:30. How about you, what'd you do?"  
  
She smiled, shyly now, before she glanced away, and then answered coyly, "Oh, nothing much... but I got you something."  
  
He stopped shifting, and stood a little taller, curious to see what it is she had, and why. It wasn't any special occasion that he could recall... Columbus Day had just passed, and he wasn't Jewish, so it wasn't that...  
  
"Happy Birthday," She revealed, taking out a cupcake which had a singular candle on it. She lit the candle and handed it to him. For a couple moments, he didn't move; he didn't seem to understand the gesture, but when he glanced over at her, she was smiling to encourage him.  
  
"...Thanks, Scully. I almost forgot it was my birthday." He responded, looking the confection over before blowing out the flame. When the flame was extinguished, he removed the candle, and gently peeled away the wax paper that held the cupcake together. Carefully, he pinched about half and then gave it to her.  
  
"--Mulder, no, that's for you..." She said, looking it over, and using her hand to catch the falling crumbs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know but--I don't get to share things with you all that often. Besides, I'm watching my weight." He teased, taking a bite of his half. Scully smiled in an amused way before biting into her own half. The pair of them enjoyed the cupcake before finally looking back at each other again. Scully saw Mulder's face change to one of surprise, but he chuckled softly, and reached out to gently touch her face. His thumb passed over the corner of her mouth, and wiped away the icing. He then licked it. Scully watched, her face going a bright pink.  
  
"Icing," He said, with a wry grin, before crumpling up the wax paper and turning so that his back was to her. With a quick flick of his wrist, the wadded up paper flew, hit the small basketball hoop above the trashcan in his cubicle, and landed just outside of the bin.  
  
"You missed," Scully said, settling into her seat once more, and watching as Mulder walked over and then disposed of the paper. He cast a glance over his shoulder with a wink at her before walking away. Scully felt her heart flutter, and rubbing her cheeks, she turned to face her computer again.


End file.
